Hive
The Hive, also known as Hivers, are a Race of stick-like humanoids who are meant to collaborate under a collective mind, ruled by a Hive Queen and her princes. Hive characters are separated into many subspecies with their own unique appearance. The majority of the Hivers care for little else other than the Hive's happiness and survival, and are willing to give their lives for the hive as a whole. The longer a Hiver is separated from their Hive, the more their bond with it will weaken, giving way to an increased sense of will and a lack of purpose, although some of them will instead die. Once the bond breaks completely, Hiver characters cannot return and are considered "Hiveless" or "Lost Ones", as they are no longer connected to their Queen's pheromones. The Hiveless have complete free will and individuality, although they will feel purposeless and depressed, now that they have independence. Princes that are still connected to their Hive will become distressed at the presence of a Hiveless in their vicinity, and if possible, alert any nearby Hive Drone if the Lost One refuses to leave. There are two hive minds: Western Hive and Southern Hive. Both of these hives are led by a Hive Queen. Hive1.png Western Hive The Western Hive is the friendliest Hive Faction. Western Hive can be found in many zones of Kenshi, often in Trade Caravans. This faction is home to hivers who are of these races: * Hive Prince * Hive Soldier Drone * Hive Worker Drone Southern Hive The Southern Hive is a violent faction. They can originally only be found in the southeastern quarter of Kenshi, but depending on World States created by the player, they can invade new areas. This faction is home to hivers who are of these races: * Southern Hive Prince * Southern Hive Soldier Drone * Southern Hive Worker Drone Fogmen When hivers are separated from their hive, they can become corrupted and turned into Fogmen. Fogmen are insane, cannibalistic, and numerous. Players should be careful when Fogmen are nearby. This faction is home to hivers who are of these races: * Deadhive Prince * Deadhive Soldier * Deadhive Worker Play Style Hivers are healed through the Field Medic stat with First Aid Kits like Humans are. This healing can be sped up through use of Beds and Camp Beds as well as powered Skeleton Repair Beds. Hivers typically have lower limb health than characters of other races, meaning that loss of limbs is highly likely. Lost limbs will need to be replaced with Robot Limbs, which are healed with Skeleton Repair Kits like Skeleton characters. All Hive characters gain experience at a higher rate for Toughness. The subraces have experience multipliers for other stats as well, meaning that some combat styles will train faster than others. Players should ensure their Hiver characters have adequate armour protection, especially because of their low health bars compared to other races. Soldier Drones cannot wear any equipment in the "HEAD" slot, and the other subraces have specific limitations on that slot as well. All Hive subraces are restricted regarding the "SHIRT" slot since they are unable to wear regular shirts. Hive characters are also unable to wear equipment in the "BOOTS" slot since they have no feet, this has resulted in Hive Prisoner Shackles existing to be equipped in the "ARMOR" slot. Most Hivers are capable of consuming Raw Meat and Foul Raw Meat, Hive Princes being the exception as they cannot eat the Foul Raw Meat. This means that they can easily find food as long as there is fauna nearby. Hivers are immune to Acid, meaning they do not need to worry about Acid Ground, acidic bodies of water, and Acid Rain. They are still harmed or hindered by other Weather Effects, and players should be aware that there is no way to protect Soldier Drones from Gas. Hive merchants in Hive Villages dislike Hiveless characters, and will refuse to sell them goods. Players should use a character of another race in order to trade with these merchants. This does not apply for Hive Caravans which wander many regions, as they might even follow and harass Hiver player characters in order to trade. Due to religious reasons, The Holy Nation views Hivers as an impure race. Holy Nation military will harass and attack hivers that approach their cities alone. Any captured hivers will be sent to Holy Mines or the infamous Rebirth until their death. Princes gain experience at a higher rate for Lockpicking, Stealth, and Thievery. This fact likely contributed to the racist attitudes which characters from the United Cities have towards hivers, evidenced by the United Weekly Series. Lore The sixth volume in The Guiding Light Series refers to Hivers. This book shows the ways in which hivers are viewed by Okranites, who refer to them as "insect fiends". The first and fifth volume in United Weekly Series refers to Hivers. The first one is an empire perspective on an increase of Hiver citizens in the United Cities. The fifth volume is a story of empire traders visiting Hive Villages. Trivia * Hivers are born from the Queen's dispenser unit. * Hivers can eat Human Teeth, along with any kind of raw meat. * Hivers apparently love fish. Deadcat fish sellers will especially try to get the attention of Hivers. * Normally, hivers do not have a concept of individual names, but the Hiveless do, and usually give themselves a name, like Beep and Eyegore. * Hivers have no anatomical sex and in character creation have their gender setting locked to " - ", but are generally referred to as male by members of other races. This has no mechanical effect in practice, as the only faction that behaves differently based on characters' gender is also automatically hostile to Hivers. Beep has dialogue suggesting that they at least do not consider themself female, but also that they have minimal understanding of what "female" is. * Dialogue in game suggests that the huts in the hive villages are at least partially made of Hiver vomit. Category:Races